


red

by eggtheria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Other, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtheria/pseuds/eggtheria
Summary: Swiftwind always knew he liked apples; he just didn’t know how much, exactly.
Relationships: Apple/Swift Wind | Spirit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	red

Swiftwind always knew he liked apples; he just didn’t know how much, exactly.

Because sure, when he passed by one of those tall, leafy trees with their thick foliage, he’d see a shine of scarlet peeking out between the leaves and be momentarily dazzled. He’d reach up, cautiously, and try to tease it out of its alcove, but it had never been enough.

Now, though. Now it was different.

There was an apple on the ground in front of Swiftwind. It didn’t speak; it didn’t need to, anyway. Its presence was enough, a sharp red against the green. He pushed it cautiously with its snout, making sure there was no Adora or her girlfriend or Bow in the vicinity to see this.

When he ate it, it tasted like heaven. But when he was done, there was only the bittersweet aftertaste of failure.

Swiftwind never ate an apple again. He couldn’t, not after his only lover’s death so long ago. And sometimes, when he saw the shine of red between the leaves, he’d let himself die a little more inside.

**Author's Note:**

> check out our other fics if you liked this one B)


End file.
